prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 23, 2015 Smackdown results
The April 23, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 21, 2015 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Summary It's only fitting that this was the final SmackDown before Sunday's Extreme Rules pay-per-view event, because the sold-out Dunkin’ Donuts Center played host to a night filled with extreme chaos. Thursday's hottest show kicked off with fireworks as Kane cut off Seth Rollins in order to demand that the WWE World Heavyweight Champion lay down for him and return the favor from their match on the April 13 episode of Raw. Fortunately for The Architect, WWE's Director of Operations was just “joking.” Unfortunately for the “Future of WWE,” Kane did decide to put him in match against his one-time justice-seeking ally, Dean Ambrose. That contest would never get underway though, as an all-out brawl erupted with The Lunatic Fringe fighting alongside his former Shield “brother” Roman Reigns to send Rollins and Ambrose's Extreme Rules opponent, Luke Harper, heading for the hills. Despite Sheamus’ pre-match declaration that bigger is better, the underdogs showed they still have more than enough fight to give in an action-packed tag team showdown. Ultimately, Neville & Dolph Ziggler would walk out the victors after The Showoff's Zig Zag, followed by a picture-perfect Red Arrow from the high-flying Neville kept Bad News Barrett down for the three-count. The New Face of Fear continued to warn of a frightening future, but once again we are left wondering: Who is Bray Wyatt's new target? Naomi showed Natalya the Rear View to pick up an impressive victory just three days before she will challenge Nikki Bella at Extreme Rules for the Divas Championship. The No. 1 contender then displayed her new no nonsense attitude by delivering a post-match kick to a fallen Queen of Harts. Rusev may have technically lost his match to Ryback by disqualification, but he sent a big statement to John Cena in the process after taking out The Big Guy with an unforgiving Russian Chain. This very same steel apparatus will be fair game this Sunday at Extreme Rules when The Super Athlete challenges the United States Champion in a Russian Chain Match. Have no fear WWE Universe, The New Day is here! Cesaro had his attention turned to a fight that broke out at ringside between Tyson Kidd and Kofi Kingston's New Day partners, allowing Kingston to hit Trouble in Paradise for the victory. Can The New Day duplicate this success at Extreme Rules Kickoff when Big E & The Dreadlocked Dynamo challenge Kidd & Cesaro for the WWE Tag Team Championship? Amid a frenzied tag team battle, Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose got a surprising assist from WWE's Director of Operations (although it's unclear if it was intentional), who got up from his seat at ringside to throw Rollins back into the ring to break the referee's 10-count. As a result, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion was met with a Spear from The Big Dog, who picked up the 1-2-3. Did we witness a preview of how Kane will handle his role as “gatekeeper” at this Sundays’ WWE World Heavyweight Championship Steel Cage Match at Extreme Rules? Results ; ; *Seth Rollins vs. Kane ended in a no-contest *Neville & Dolph Ziggler defeated Bad News Barrett & Sheamus (9:04) *Naomi defeated Natalya (2:28) *Ryback defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by DQ (9:56) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E, Xavier Woods) defeated Cesaro (w/ Tyson Kidd) (1:28) *Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins & Luke Harper (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) (16:44) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Disorder reigned supreme amid rising tensions between Kane & Rollins SD_815_Photo_004.jpg SD_815_Photo_005.jpg SD_815_Photo_010.jpg SD_815_Photo_015.jpg SD_815_Photo_019.jpg SD_815_Photo_020.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Neville v Bad News Barrett & Sheamus SD_815_Photo_026.jpg SD_815_Photo_032.jpg SD_815_Photo_035.jpg SD_815_Photo_040.jpg SD_815_Photo_047.jpg SD_815_Photo_048.jpg Naomi v Natalya SD_815_Photo_054.jpg SD_815_Photo_055.jpg SD_815_Photo_057.jpg SD_815_Photo_060.jpg SD_815_Photo_064.jpg SD_815_Photo_068.jpg Ryback v Rusev SD_815_Photo_076.jpg SD_815_Photo_077.jpg SD_815_Photo_080.jpg SD_815_Photo_083.jpg SD_815_Photo_090.jpg SD_815_Photo_092.jpg Kofi Kingston v Cesaro SD_815_Photo_098.jpg SD_815_Photo_102.jpg SD_815_Photo_103.jpg SD_815_Photo_104.jpg SD_815_Photo_106.jpg SD_815_Photo_109.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Luke Harper & Seth Rollins SD_815_Photo_115.jpg SD_815_Photo_121.jpg SD_815_Photo_127.jpg SD_815_Photo_132.jpg SD_815_Photo_136.jpg SD_815_Photo_147.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #818 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #818 at WWE.com * #818 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events